kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Stories of fall: Kumano
Prologue: Kumano stares at the ring that the Admiral has given to her back in Europe. It was the most precious thing she has received from the said Admiral. After all, there was no one left who can give her something and the Admiral has taken upon to himself to take care of Kumano, no matter how long time passes by. As such, Kumano is no stranger in the term of love. After all, the Admiral is her first love and she still loves him despite the challenges that surrounds the two. Rather, for Kumano; her love is just one-sided and she doesn’t really hope that the Admiral will totally marry her when the war comes to an end. Soon, there was a knock in the door and a voice echoed through the room. “Kumano, It’s me Suzuya. The Admiral is looking for you.” “Coming.” Hearing from Suzuya, Kumano immediately stood up and wore her uniform (you can pretty much guess that she was wearing her sleepwear); After dressing up, Kumano exits the room and heads towards the rooftop. The reason why it was the rooftop is because it was quite late at night and the office is already close for the night. As Kumano walks towards the rooftop, she was greeted by Sagiri who just coming down from the rooftop. “Kumano-san, the Admiral is waiting for you.” “Thanks, Sagiri-chan.” As Sagiri waltzes her way towards her room, Kumano look ahead and she saw the door to the rooftop being open and such. Without a moment to waste, Kumano decided to walk towards the open door. --- “Admiral, did you call for me?” “Yes. Anyways, I think you can call me by my name by now. We are outside work and we knew one another anyways.” Kumano hesitated for a bit when the Admiral requested her to call him by his name. After all, she was still being mindful and all even though the whole naval base already knew the Admiral’s name as a given fact. But even so, for Kumano and some others; the Admiral’s name is still the most important secret they wanted to keep. “Hiro-sama, did you call for me?” “Yeah.” The Admiral’s face was a bit red because they were alone now at the rooftop with no one to watch over them nor someone who would promptly interrupt them. The reason is that when Sagiri took control of the territory which was the rooftop, she unconsciously put a subconscious barrier that wards off some people who were up to no good. But such explanations were pretty much unneeded since some people started to avoid the rooftop in order not to disturb the said ‘master’ of the location. Anyways, returning to the two awkward lovers who were much like people who haven’t seen one another for a long, long while. “It’s been quite a long time since we have reunited. It’s been 2 years since, right?” “Yeah. It’s been 2 years already.” Kumano decided to sit beside the Admiral who was already sitting at the benches at the rooftop. The reason why there are benches in the rooftop is for the stargazing that the Admiral always do when he has time, rather; it was also because he can flirt with anyone who happens to be there for no reason at all. “Sorry to make you wait this long.” “I was actually surprised that it just took you 2 years. I was already preparing for the fact that I might not get this ring at all. After all, I feel that the time we spent together is just too short. I think, Kino-nee deserves this ring better than I do.” “Don’t say that Kumano. After all, I have my reasons too. But giving you that ring is no means a mistake.” Kumano felt the seriousness of the Admiral’s words on her. Kumano understood that the Admiral’s words were wasted on her… but even for just a while, Kumano wanted to feel like a girl-in-love. “Hiro-sama, is it fine for me to stay at your side?” “Of course, it’s fine. I’ll even let you rest on my lap.” Kumano smiled as she slowly rests her head on the Admiral’s shoulder. Kumano thought that this action is fine since they were quite good friends anyways. As the two silently spend the night together, footsteps were heard as it closes towards the couple. “Yo Admiral. I am here to make your experience better.” The voice came from a rather unusual character inside the base. “Suzukaze, better make sure it’s not the trip ticket.” The Admiral has indeed a bad experience regarding to the trip ticket. After all, that is the reason why he and Samidare had quite a falling out but they managed to patch things up and now they are in the recovery stage. “Don’t worry. I won’t make something dangerous this time. This time, I made sure that I won’t need anyone to fine tune it.” “Now that would make me worry!” As the Admiral said those words, Suzukaze took something out of her pocket and she give it to Kumano who was still not following the conversation between the two. “Kumano-san, this is an item that would make you two reminisce the past.” “The past…” “Yeah. Anyways, I have added a safety mechanism on that.” As soon as Kumano take a close look to it, it was a ring of different color. “Suzukaze, what are you plotting this time?” “Nothing much. I just want her to remember something she had forgot.” “What do you mean?” The two noticed Kumano is already wearing the ring that Suzukaze has given to her. In an instant, Kumano vanished into thin air. “Suzukaze, what just happened!?” Bewildered, the Admiral asks Suzukaze as he looks at her. “She just made a trip to the past. Don’t worry. I made sure she’ll get back when she needs too.” “Rather, I better follow her. She might not get back.” “Why?” “It’s a hunch…” Without a second to waste, Suzukaze gave the Admiral another ring and the Admiral wears it and vanishes into thin air. Alone in the rooftop, Suzukaze took out a can of ice coffee and started drinking as she waits for the two to arrive. “But man, even though I know that Kumano-san will be back, why does the Admiral wanted to follow her?” Soon another set of footsteps was heard through the rooftop. The owner of those footsteps is known as Kinugasa. “Because Kumano is a lot delicate than you know. Of course, Hiro has foreseen something like this… Also, if it is Kumano we are speaking of, who knows what kind of past she really has?” As soon as Kinugasa said those words, Suzukaze realized that she made a mistake. But Suzukaze didn’t mind since it was something that she should do in the end. After all, it was her role all along. Reminisce: Days of brown POV I remember the time when my parents wanted me to get married. I had no idea who he was and what kind of person he is. But, for all I know; I’ll become his wife if he decided to reject the offer of the first marriage prospect. But even so, I didn’t want to get married to such a person to which I haven’t even met. And more likely that I don’t want to marry someone that I didn’t even love. But even with those arguments, there is no way I can tell my parents. Afterall, they know what is the best for me. But even so… I wanted to be free, I wanted to know a lot of things and I want to meet that person to whom I could love for whatever I am. But, in the end… For once, I tried running away from home. But, due to the help of a stranger, I have realized my mistakes and I decided to get back home. Instead of being thankful for returning home, my parents punished me for doing so. But even so, that stranger is the one reason why I decided to pursue my dreams. And so, once a week, I always go to that place to where I first met him and even so, I decided to make that one day the most important day of my week. And the cycle continues until one day… He sitting in the same place, but he is with another girl. I realized from that scene that I am not important at all. All my selfish views about us being together has vanished like they didn’t exist at all. And so, I realized that the person I wanted to be with is nothing more than just an unreachable dream. What even made me give up is that the girl he is with is someone I know. Rather, I truly know her since she is my cousin. That cousin of mine said is the person to be engaged to a certain person, I wonder if he was that guy. And after remembering those things, I remembered that one more detail… “If the Ravens has decided to decline marrying Kino, you would be our last resort.” As if a joke was told to my ears, I finally remembered the name of the person that will be married to me, who is also Kino-nee’s fiancé. His name is… OUT Eh? A black out… Rather, was the scene cut from my eyes as I remember the name of that person. Rather, I have a hunch back then… but because I was naïve, I have been too blind not to know the truth. Soon, a hand has reached out to mine. It was a hand I am familiar with. “Gotcha.” “Hiro-sama?” “Have you learned the truth?” “Yes…” I hugged Hiro as he closes his distance to me. I realized who was that stranger that I have been with for the past few years of my life. “It’s unfair…” “I know…” “If you know that it was me, then the reason why you have approached me back then is because you have already known me before and you are acting out on my parent’s instructions.” “No Kumano, I have indeed known you since my mother did give me the pictures before. But, I genuinely helped you since you are a damsel in distress. A guy should always help out girls when it’s possible.” “Liar.” Hiro’s face was indeed not lying. But I can’t help but feel betrayed since I have known him for so long yet he didn’t tell me who he really was. “Well then Kumano, if you know it was me back then… Would you let me help you?” As he said those words, I realized if that’s what happened back then; I am sure I will not accept his help at all since he is just being kind to me for his own sake. But… “Kumano, sometimes; when I don’t say anything… it meant that I don’t want to hurt someone. But since it’s a secret, I have a duty to reveal it to you when the proper time comes.” As Hiro gently caresses my hair, I understood what he did might be wrong in some ways. But since it was a lie that he would later ask for my forgiveness… “Geez. Hiro-sama is being mean. Alright, I forgive you. But next time, you’ll need to perform dogeza.” “Yes Ma’am.” “Good. Hiro-sama, I wanna know what happened then…” “Alright.” Soon, the surroundings started to return. Return After Suzukaze finished drinking her canned coffee, she noticed the silhouette of the two starts to appear right in front of her eyes. “Welcome back.” “We’re back. Suzukaze, don’t try to make something that would make others travel back in time.” “I’ll keep that in mind.” “Honestly…” As Suzukaze made her exit, Kumano and the Admiral were left behind while looking at one another. “Hiro-sama, I am thankful that you have helped the naïve me to make sure I don’t lose my way.” “I should be thankful to you too…” “What do you mean?” “Even though our meeting is already pre-determined, if we meet a bit later; I am sure our relationship won’t be that strong. Also, because I met you that early… I already know what kind of girl you are. If we met later, I am sure that I won’t be able to gauge you properly.” “You know, if you could have told me since day 1. I shouldn’t have been this mad at you. But, Hiro-sama did this to make sure that my life is in good hands. And now… I will help you attain the things that you wanted.” Soon, Kumano wrapped her arms around the Admiral and she started kissing him. “Let’s do it inside. It’s getting cold nowadays.” “Right. It’s autumn already. Hiro-sama, I love you.” “The feeling is mutual…” And the Admiral carried Kumano on a princess carry and they proceed doing the deed inside a secret room to where only few knows. Omake: The morning after The morning came and the Admiral woke up and he saw Kumano still holding on his hand as she lies sleeping with just a blanket covering her body. Last night was a night that their hearts and body went out of control, but even so; both felt satisfied and retired after feeling the bliss of their youthfulness. The Admiral removed Kumano’s hand and he started walking towards a wardrobe to where his extra clothes were placed in the case of he ever brings someone inside to spend the night with. Of course, before he wore those clothes, he took a shower to remove the smell of the wild act he did last night so that no one would dare to question his cleanliness. But also, not to drive the young ones when they are coming to play with him. And so, after he took his shower and wear his uniform. The Admiral noticed Kumano who just woke up from her sound sleep. “Good Morning.” “Good Morning too...” Kumano carefully covered her body with the blanket and she slowly approaches the admiral to give him a goodbye kiss in order for the admiral to start the day right. And even so, it also a way to signal that Kumano’s turn is already over and done. “See you later Kumano.” “Same to you, Hiro-sama.” As the two said their last words to one another, the Admiral left the room and Kumano was left all alone inside while reminiscing the time they had last night. For Kumano, it was the first time she felt happy to be with someone she really holds dear. And so, with her mood started to get better, she decided to clean her body and wear a new set of clothes which was also inside the other wardrobe. It was a collective idea from the association to leave at least one extra clothing to the extra room just in case something like this happens. Of course, only a few people had the access to that place and they would sometimes use it for their practice. Anyways, Kumano finished her chores and slowly exits the room and she closes it and locks it with the key that the admiral has entrusted to her. “Well then, time for me to start a new day.” And Kumano’s day at work has started. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature